Tout quitter
by MadMeary
Summary: Dans une autre vie elle aurait probablement adoré être sur cette île, dans cette ville, et travailler dans ce bar, mais elle méritait mieux, tout en elle aspirait à une meilleure et plus palpitante existence.


Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci est un petit AU sur Mei, personnage que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Tout quitter**

Mei n'arrivait jamais la première au bar où elle travaillait. Le lieu, lorsqu'il était vide était sinistre et lugubre, et ne donnait pas envie d'y être. Elle était serveuse et parfois barmaid, depuis un peu plus d'un an au Yonaga. Le bar n'ouvrait que lorsque la nuit était tombée et n'avait pas une clientèle des plus fréquentables, mais elle avait décidé de passer outre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était bien payée, le salaire était correct, et elle gagnait beaucoup en pourboire. Son physique plus qu'agréable à regarder semblait plaire aux « marins » qui venaient boire un verre ou deux. Elle en jouait, le plus vite elle gagnerait la somme qu'elle désirait le plus vite elle pourrait se tirer d'ici.

La jeune femme était née sur l'île de Mizu no Kuni, et avait vécu toute sa vie avec sa famille à la capitale de Kirigakure. C'était bien là le problème, une île ce n'était rien qu'un bout de terre qui flottait sur la mer, coupée de tout. Mei en avait fait le tour, elle voulait voir autre chose, autre chose que ce maudit brouillard qui était là 300 jours par an, autre chose que de l'eau à perte de vue...

Depuis l'école primaire elle entendait parler de pays merveilleux comme Hi no Kuni, et sa capitale Konohagakure. Mei rêvait de son soleil, de sa chaleur, de son ciel bleu, de ses gens souriants et heureux de vivre. Elle en avait marre de tous ces dépressifs, de ces brigands, de ces pervers, meurtriers à l'occasion. Elle s'ennuyait ferme ici, elle voulait de l'aventure, un beau garçon avec qui se marier, un emploi comme présentatrice télé, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans cette vie d'habitante de Kiri.

C'était étrange, pour une femme aussi peu désireuse de mourir qu'elle, de servir des gens qui pour certains avaient sûrement leur place derrière les barreaux pour des motifs plus ou moins grave. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'avec le temps elle avait apprit à les connaître et à se faire respecter, à remettre à leur place ceux qui laissaient leurs mains se balader à des endroits inappropriés. Elle pouvait aussi compter sur l'aide du patron Yagura Karatachi, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, pas très grand, mais si charismatique avec sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche que personne ne se risquait à lui manquer de respect. Les autres employés;Utakata et Haku étaient gentils avec elle et l'avaient énormément aidé au début. Deux clients : Kisame et Zabuza lui avaient sauvé la vie lorsque des hommes de passage l'avaient prise pour une prostituée.

Dans une autre vie elle aurait probablement adoré être sur cette île, dans cette ville, et travailler dans ce bar, mais elle méritait mieux, tout en elle aspirait à une meilleure et plus palpitante existence. Tout en elle vibrait : ses cheveux de la couleur de la lave en fusion, ses yeux d'un vert que personne n'avait jamais dû voir ici, même son sang était bouillant. Elle aurait tellement voulut naître à Konoha, un jour d'été, sentir le vent sur son visage, l'odeur des fleurs et des fruits bien mûrs. Elle était née au printemps, dans le brouillard, comme quatre-vingt dix pour cent de la population de Mizu no Kuni. Le soleil leur rendait visite le moins possible, et ce depuis des siècles, Mei pensait que c'était à cause de ça que les gens étaient devenus fous, violents, agressifs et dépressifs. Elle avait mener sa petite enquête sur internet, son pays était celui au plus fort taux de criminalité avec environ une centaine de meurtres par an, l'état qui les suivait, et qui était Ta no Kuni, plafonnait à une cinquantaine par an, la moitié moins ! Heureusement que son île compensait par un fort taux de natalité sinon elle aurait fini par être déserte.

Elle venait de terminer son service, et avant de rentrer chez elle elle s'arrêta sur le port, sur le ponton, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Si elle avait fait un pas de plus, elle serait tombée à l'eau. Elle fixa l'horizon, rêvant à ses endroits merveilleux qui l'appelaient. Elle visualisaient très clairement les plages de sable fin, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, les beaux garçons, les boutiques, les oiseaux qui chantent...La vie avec un grand V tout simplement. Pourquoi les marins revenaient ici, pourquoi alors qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir quitter définitivement cette terre corrompue choisissaient-ils d'y revenir ? Si cela avait été elle à leur place, elle n'aurait jamais prit la mer pour retourner ici !

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un groupe d'oiseau vola au-dessus d'elle, elle ne pu identifier de quelle espèce il s'agissait, il était tard, plus de deux heures du matin, et il faisait encore trop sombre. Elle était probablement une des rares debout à cette heure-ci, et même si la solitude n'avait jamais été sa meilleure amie, elle appréciait ce silence, et cette scène qui ne s'offrait qu'à elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un « ouah » d'émerveillement, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, aucun nuage, aucune brume n'obscurcissaient le firmament, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent, trop rarement à son goût. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie, et ce simple spectacle lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle resta plantée là, jusqu'au lever du soleil , profitant des étoiles, qui lui avaient appartenu.

Cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste que dans d'autres pays, les gens avaient le droit d'admirer ce genre de paysage toutes les nuits, elle en était jalouse. Elle prit cela comme un signe, il fallait qu'elle parte, et le plus rapidement possible, tant que la vie existait encore en elle, tant qu'elle avait le courage, il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne, qu'elle hésite, ou elle finirait par mourir comme Mizu no Kuni. Elle était trop lumineuse pour faner dans le brouillard.


End file.
